


Каких тебе птиц и зверей повидать

by Maranta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Стены Асгарда неприступны, солнце и луна останутся светить над ним, и Фрейя не будет греть чужую постель только потому, что в предпоследний день младший принц Асгарда натянул звериную шкуру.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 21





	Каких тебе птиц и зверей повидать

Кобылка диво как хороша – точеный круп, тонкие бабки, шелковая грива и хвост до земли, чистой вороной масти. Тонковата для боевого коня, но любая знатная дева была бы счастлива заполучить ее под седло; и конечно уж никак было не устоять жеребцу, пусть даже трижды волшебному.  
Это был хороший план. Хитрый план. Удавшийся план. И хорошо, что отец отослал Тора на южную границу, когда проблема еще только намечалась. Тор бы никогда на такое не согласился, спорил бы до хрипоты, разгромил бы в сердцах трапезную залу, ровно ничего этим не добившись; а так он появился ровно вовремя, чтобы застать шапочный разбор. Мать, встречая, нашептала – стены Асгарда неприступны, солнце и луна останутся светить над ним, и Фрейя не будет греть чужую постель только потому, что в предпоследний день младший принц Асгарда натянул звериную шкуру.  
И теперь Тор стоит напротив проигравшего спор строителя, перебрасывая молот из ладони в ладонь – Мьёльнир просится в дело, но хозяин усмиряет его жажду крови – и ждет, когда же брат вернет себе облик аса, чтобы посмеяться вместе со всеми.  
Ох и срежет же Локи с неудачника шкуру своим-то острым языком… Вот он гарцует на узких копытах, тряхнув гривой, запрокидывает голову – сейчас брата окутает зеленоватая дымка, скрывая искажение меняющейся плоти, и...  
Ничего.  
Локи переступает с ноги на ногу, звонко цокая по мостовой, и, резко развернувшись, уносится прочь, так и не превратившись.  
Не в силах.  
После этого Мьёльнир проламывает голову оскалившемуся каменщику как-то сам.

Локи отказывается селиться в стойле.  
Конюхи внимательны и почтительны, и это даже смешно – видеть, как они кланяются лошади. Может быть, потому тот целыми днями пропадает в садах, дремлет в тени старых, дедом еще посаженных ив или бродит по руслу ручья, устланному голубоватым песком. Локи не любит быть смешным.  
Тор нечасто навещает брата – тот отказывается, а может, не способен говорить – но иногда проводит полдень, привалившись к теплому лошадиному боку или расчесывая длинный хвост. Фригг, он знает, навещает Локи чаще – но она же мать, и женщина, ей лучше знать, что делать и говорить, когда кто-то на сносях; пусть, конечно, никто не знает, что говорить, когда на сносях твой сын.  
Отец не приходит ни разу.  
Кажется, он вообще делает вид, что ничего не произошло, а младший сын просто в отъезде – или же его нет. Не было никогда.  
Тору неприятно думать, что будет, когда брат, ну… доносит и вернется во дворец, – будет ли их отец и дальше делать вид, что у него нет младшего сына, или же притворится, что тот вернулся после отлучки? Или поведет себя достойно, как положено отцу и царю, – Тор не знает, как было бы достойно, и сомневается, что знает Один.  
Сомневается, что Один даже будет искать ответ.  
Он-то сам точно не собирается притворяться, что у него нет младшего брата; – пусть бы Локи родил хоть дюжину детей. А тем, кто с Тором не согласен, лучше попридержать язык.  
Они обязательно это поймут.

На исходе девятого месяца Тор беспокоен, во дворце душно, над Асгардом низко ходят тучи – тяжелые, набрякшие – и никак не разразятся ливнем. Ему уже до дурноты не хватает брата, но мать говорит – жди, лошади носят дольше, много дольше; а Тор, видят Норны, ждать не умеет.  
Прежде Локи всегда умел его успокоить – парой фраз, одним прикосновением рассеять грозу, но сейчас этого сделать некому. Тор даже думает однажды, не обманывает ли брат своей немотой из злости или обиды, не наказывает ли за былую отлучку – но это слишком недобрая шутка даже для Локи. Да и добровольное молчание – тяжелый подвиг для его-то бойкого языка.  
Во дворце расходятся шепотки, шушуканья – они и раньше были, да не в обычаях Тора слушать сплетни. Он и сейчас бы не слушал, если б не тетивой натянутые нервы; если б не то, что брат не в силах защититься от злословия.  
В слухах правда мешается с неправдой: Локи тяжко болен – доигрался со своим волшебством, нет, его отослали в Ванахейм с дипломатической миссией, нет, его сослали за некий проступок; когда кто-то глазастый сознается, что признал младшего принца в так кстати появившейся лошади, его сперва поднимают на смех. Сперва.  
После чего сплетни становятся совсем безобразными – как в своей гротескной близости к истинному положению вещей, так и в желчности. Нет, до Непроизносимых слов дело не доходит – оскорблять во всеуслышание дом Одина себе дороже – но едва-едва.  
Сплетни разносит по Асгарду, как вонь падали ветром, и Тору все не удается ухватить за грязные языки тех, кто их распускает, а мать молчит и лишь брезгливо поджимает губы; ни один из них не знает, как бороться со словами. Локи – знает, но Локи не в строю.

В один душный полдень Тор вместо арены спускается в сады: тренировка обычно помогает выпустить пар, но сегодня кровь так кипит, что это не лучшая затея. От ручья тянет прохладой, а трава кажется мягкой, как перина; только развалившись там, он вдруг понимает, как небывало, непривычно устал за последние недели. Ветер едва шевелит ветви, ивовые тени скользят по лицу – и когда лба щекотно касается легкое, тонкое, Тору кажется, что это тень понахальнее, но протянутые отогнать ее пальцы путаются в гладкой пряди волос.  
Локи неслышно остановился подле, грива черной волной стекает к земле. Он сегодня, как видно, благодушен – сам нашел, хотя часто видеть Тора не хочет. От этого маленького знака внимания на него накатывает нелепое облегчение, смешная благодарность, и он, рывком поднявшись на колени, утыкается лицом брату в шею. Гладкая шкура пахнет солнцем и конским потом, и кратко подергивается рябью, когда Тор крепче запускает пальцы в гриву.  
Локи терпит какое-то время, потом фыркает, мотнув головой, и Тор с сожалением вынимает пальцы из гривы, приглаживает ладонью и отодвигается. Ждет, что брат оставит его, раз нежности надоели, но тот со вздохом тяжело опускается рядом, прижимается горячим боком. Должно быть, тоже скучал.  
Напряжение последних дней начинает отступать, Тор не замечает, как начинает дремать, разморенный солнышком и этим покоем. Просыпается он от касания влажного носа; младший брат смотрит на него так иронично, как только способна передать лошадиная морда. Солнце ползет к земле, а на закате спать не стоит, Локи когда-то уже говорил. Тор тогда махнул рукой на такое занудство, но теперь слушается, потягиваясь до звона в мышцах.  
Шутливо шлепнув напоследок по гладкому крупу и увернувшись от копыта, он оставляет сады. Ему очень спокойно, как давно уже не было; кажется, Локи не нужен голос, чтобы смирить его тревогу и гнев. Даже облака совсем рассеялись, мама будет рада.  
Тору хочется доносить это благодушие в себе, как брат дитя – до того дня, когда они смогут наконец воссоединиться.  
У него не становится такой возможности, когда вечером, среди застолья, голос захмелевшего эйнхерия весело выкрикивает: «Эй, Одинсон», - и невидимое за стенами небо чернеет, как гнилое яблоко.

«Эй, Одинсон…»  
Струи ливня бьют в землю отвесно, впиваясь как тысячи дротиков, и истерзанная земля расползается под ногами. Тору все равно – он не собирается падать.  
«...а правду говорят…»  
Молнии чиркают совсем рядом, но Тору все равно – молот ему сейчас не нужен, а вспышкам не прорваться через алую пелену.  
«..говорят, что твой братец…»  
Изворачивающееся, ускользающее тело, жалкая букашка, хлюпает в грязи, пытаясь уползти, и Тор вздергивает его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть искаженное ужасом лицо – разбитые губы лихорадочно шевелятся, враг кричит, враг умоляет, но Тор не слышит, лихорадка съела его слух, и Тору просто все равно.  
«...что сестрица твоя нашла жеребца себе по вкусу?»  
Когда сытый, выдохшийся гнев утихает – как лесной пожар, как прорвавшийся вулкан, как все бедствия на свете – Тор уходит. Кольцо зрителей раздвигается перед ним молча, и в потрясенных бледных лицах он сейчас не узнает ни друзей, ни соратников. Болтун-эйнхерий остается на земле – без сознания, с изломанными в суставах конечностями, и к нему не сразу решаются подойти, чтобы проверить, жив ли.  
Даже когда спина Тора исчезает за углом – не сразу.

Отец не наказывает его за искалеченного солдата – _отец не смеет_, думает Тор – ослепший и онемевший от ярости, он все-таки выдавил тогда формулу вызова, он был в своем праве, и Один лишь находит ему занятия подальше от дворца и своей своры.  
Бедные тролли, не в добрый час они сунулись в асгардские сады. Бедные цверги, не стоило им задирать цену на работу. Бедные альвы: гроза разметала их урожай из-за одного неуместного слова.  
Тор собой доволен: он вроде как держит себя в руках. Он почти никого не убил; брат похвалит, не любит, когда лишний раз пачкают руки. Локи умеет убивать тонко, красиво, незаметно, и всегда снисходительно смотрел на Торовы шумные забавы; он и лошадиную морду умеет сложить в эту гримаску, говоря без слов.  
По возвращении домой Тор заглядывает к Идунн взять пару яблок и ступает прямиком в сады, пока не попалась на глаза чья-нибудь постылая рожа. Спустившись к ручью, ополаскивает лицо и шею, приглаживает волосы мокрой пятерней, но, когда взбирается по песчаному берегу к ивам, которые облюбовал брат, видит, что зря. Локи нет в тени, и нет на прогретом полднем лугу, и Тор успевает почти испугаться на пару секунд – но в голову молнией шарахает догадка, и он бегом пускается к стойлам.

В конюшне тихо, тянет теплым деревом, соломой и – кровью. Нет ни конюхов, ни матери, никого: лошади рожают под небом, Локи всех обманул, чтобы не крутились рядом. Он гордый, младший братец, даже на обрыве не попросит руку, протянешь – тебе же хуже.  
В последнем стойле слышится возня, будто пьяный Фандрал выбирается из-под стола, и из-за створок выглядывает любопытный нос. Угольно-черный, влажный, размером с детскую ладошку. Тор осторожно трогает его двумя пальцами, жеребенок фыркает – и только тогда он непривычно несмело заглядывает в стойло.  
Локи выглядит усталым, шкура блестит от пота, на появление брата он только раздраженно дергает ухом. Тор, опустившись рядом, кладет ладонь на тяжело вздымающийся бок. Братец живой, теплый, зол наверняка как Сурт.  
\- Почему ты не превращаешься? – говорит Тор, и собственный голос кажется ему жалобным.  
Локи сердито фыркает. Он слишком устал для превращений, глупо было спрашивать. В бою он не позволяет себе вот так запыхаться, старается закончить раньше.  
Тор, вспомнив о яблоках, нашаривает за пазухой, достает одно – золотое, горячее от летнего солнца и живого тепла. Достав из-за голенища узкий хищный нож, режет пополам, пачкая пальцы липким душистым соком. Локи, подозрительно проводив ножичек глазами, осторожно берет губами с его ладони половинку. Тор откусывает от другой, привалившись к стенке стойла.  
Это случается очень быстро – то, чего он ждал год, – лошадиное тело окутывает зеленая дымка, пряча перетекающую из формы в форму плоть, а когда рассеивается, брат рушится на солому, хватая воздух ртом, белый как снег. Тор, отстегнув плащ, накрывает его, но от алого полотнища поверх белого, как обескровленного, тела становится не по себе, и, вздрогнув, он отдергивает ткань с груди Локи. Накрывает сердце ладонью, оно бьется часто и зло в его ладонь, и Локи, не размыкая век, цедит:  
– Нож у меня спер.  
Тор не спорит – действительно, утащил, пробравшись в опустевшие покои, месяц тому назад. Виновато буркает:  
– Я скучал.  
Локи приподнимает веки, бросает мутный, любопытный взгляд, и Тор торопливо добавляет:  
– Все скучали.  
От сиплого, страшного смеха, похожего на клекот отцовских птиц, он едва не отшатывается. Пальцами чувствует, как сотрясается от хохота грудь младшего брата, будто что-то пытается вырваться сквозь ребра наружу – что-то слишком большое и страшное для его тонкого тела.  
Отсмеявшись, Локи ухмыляется широко и колко, почти как всегда, и говорит:  
– Мой тебе совет, братец, не умеешь – не ври, оставь это мне.  
Глухое, темное раздражение, завязь грозы, просыпается в груди, его выношенное, годовалое одиночество, он не врал – должно быть, лицо его искажается, потому что Локи, перестав ухмыляться, касается ладонью его щеки. Бормочет тихо, успокаивая:  
– Все-все, брат, верю.  
Локи лжет, конечно, потакает, как ребенку, но рука его прохладна, голос мягок, и это смиряет гнев Тора, как всегда. Он глубоко вздыхает, трет руками лицо – и только тогда замечает, что пальцы его влажны.  
– Что за черт? – глухо говорит Локи. Смотрит с гримасой брезгливого ужаса вниз, туда, где на алой ткани расплывается темное пятно.  
Тор любопытно трогает ладонь кончиком языка. Этот вкус он не пробовал лет девятьсот.  
– Молоко, - с искренним удивлением говорит он.  
Локи со стоном отчаяния закрывает лицо руками.  
– Эхо, чертово эхо, - бормочет он.  
Очередная тяжелая капля скатывается с его груди, мальчишески плоской и гладкой.  
Жеребенок, незаметно просунувший узкую морду под локоть Тора, быстро и жадно лижет. Локи крупно вздрагивает, но не лишает малыша первой пищи. По черной гладкой шкурке рябью пробегает зеленоватое сияние и пропадает.  
«Волшебное», с уважением понимает Тор. В детстве он мечтал искупаться в крови дракона и стать неуязвимым, или вкусить крови лютоволка и начать понимать языки зверей, добыть слезы феникса или молоко ехидны… Это было давно.  
Тор наклоняется медленно, неуверенно, но брат не видит его, спрятавшись за ладонями, как за щитом, и он успевает коснуться губами маленького соска, и даже поймать на язык две-три капли, слыша шипящий, ошарашенный выдох, прежде чем оброненный и позабытый нож ласково касается его горла. Локи спрашивает с натужным терпением:  
– Что. Ты. Делаешь?  
Тор сглатывает, облизывая губы. От малейшего движения шею начинает саднить: ножи у Локи очень острые.  
– Он светился! – обвиняюще тыкает он пальцем в сторону жеребенка. – Мама рассказывала, что если выпить молока синей кобылицы… или там единорожихи, тоже выпить…  
Локи от удивления опускает руку, и Тор осторожно отодвигается на пол-замаха. Он никогда не видел глаза младшего брата такими ошарашенными.  
– Тебе _мало силы_, Тор Одинсон? Мало? Чего тебе еще – в огне не гореть? Пить не пьянея? Нет, молчи, лучше молчи, а то и впрямь заколю.  
Локи поднимается зло и упруго, почти не пошатываясь, плащ Тора кровавой волной стекает к его ногам.  
– Яблоко дай, – требовательно протягивает руку он, и Тор молча, послушно вручает свою недоеденную долю. Локи сгрызает ее до крошки, вместе с сердцевиной, не отводя от него разъяренных глаз, и, проглотив последнее семечко, выпрямляется в струну, резким, птичьим жестом раскинув руки.  
Раз – и по коже его прозрачной волной пробегает белое пламя, очищая от пота и грязи. Жеребенок шарахается в угол от волны жара, и только тогда Тор замечает, что ног у него несколько больше, чем положено одному коню.  
Два – и белую кожу брата скрывает одежда: исподнее, сорочка, штаны, камзол. Слой за слоем шелка, сукна, кожи и металла, Тор даже не подозревал раньше, сколько.  
Три – и на плечи его тяжело ложится плащ, наручи охватывают предплечья, поножи затягиваются над подкованными сапогами, находят свое место в перевязях ножи, тяжелый шлем венчает голову.  
Брат выглядит так, будто возвращается с войны.  
Будто возвращается на войну.  
– Что отец говорил о моей судьбе? – спрашивает Локи, успокоившись под тяжестью доспеха.  
– Ничего, - глухо отвечает Тор. – Но все считали, что ты в отлучке по… дипломатическим делам. Может, сватаешь мне кого-то или шпионишь. Или натворил чего.  
– Считали? – быстро повторяет Локи.  
– Пока не догадался кто-то, – тяжело выговаривает Тор, комкая ненужный уже плащ. Он чувствует себя виноватым, что не мог, не умел защитить доброе имя брата. Что он может, кроме как драться?  
– А я одного такого поломал, – вдруг вспоминает он. – Говорил на людях всякое. Больше не говорит.  
Локи смотрит на него странно – лицо кажется белой равнодушной маской, только глаза живые, и в них – жидкое пламя.  
– Что ж, пора мне вернуться из _дипломатической отлучки_, - говорит он наконец.  
Тор, поднявшись, отряхивает плащ от соломы, и Локи, поморщившись, изящным движением кисти делает его чистым и свежим.  
– Иди первым, - говорит он.  
Тор, шагнувший было к дверям, оборачивается, подозрительно сузив глаза. Он очень хорошо знает своего брата, и тот с одинаковым успехом может явиться во дворец во всем своем блеске, запудрить мозги двору историями приключений, которых не было, – или исчезнуть еще на пару лет.  
Что-то, должно быть, появляется у него на лице, или сжатые кулаки выдают – да, должно быть, кулаки – отчего Локи, знающий его нрав не хуже, машинально отшатывается на шаг, но тут же берет себя в руки и повторяет с нажимом, выставив вперед бронированный лоб:  
– Иди.  
Тор делает шаг навстречу, сердце его бешено колотится. Он понимает, что готов наброситься на брата, готов смять и навалиться, драться почти в полную силу, сковать и запереть, как преступника – но никуда, никуда не отпустить. Тор и так слишком долго пробыл в одиночестве.  
Локи, с видимым усилием расслабившись, тянет:  
\- _Дурак_. Ты же не хочешь пропустить триумфальное возвращение блудного принца? Я возвращаюсь из поездки по ветвям Иггдрасиля с дарами, - он рассеянно гладит по голове жмущегося к его ногам жеребенка. Тот возбужденно перебирает копытцами, каким-то чудом не путаясь в ногах. – Лучший во всех мирах жеребец для царя Асгарда.  
– Ты подаришь его отцу? – переспрашивает успокоенный Тор, хмурясь. – Но он же…  
– Редкость, – заканчивает за него Локи. Глаза его мрачно сияют. – Всеотец любит диковины. Я, как преданный сын, не мог его не порадовать. Как думаешь, примут меня с распростертыми объятиями?  
Что-то в его голосе не нравится Тору, и он несколько секунд всматривается в темный неподвижный силуэт Локи, не в силах поймать его взгляд.  
– Конечно, брат, – наконец тихо отвечает он. – Тебе будут рады. Мать очень скучала.  
Из темноты доносится вздох.  
– Ступай, – в третий раз говорит Локи. – Меня должны видеть идущим с Биврёста. Жди в главном зале и попытайся выглядеть удивленным, – с сомнением добавляет он.  
– Как ты собираешься незаметно добраться до моста с ним? – Тор тыкает пальцем в жеребенка.  
– О, ничего сложного, – тихо отвечает Локи. – Быть незаметным легче, чем ты думаешь. Смотри, меня уже нет.  
Тор вздрагивает, когда брат растворяется в воздухе.  
– Локи? – неуверенно спрашивает он. Никто не отвечает, лишь за спиной слышится тихий шелестящий смех – а может, просто ветер играет соломой.  
Зябко передернув плечами, Тор выходит из опустевшего стойла в солнечный полдень, оставляя темноту за спиной.  
Он идет прочь широким, размашистым шагом, стараясь оставить позади минувшие тоскливые, мутные месяцы и вернуться к жизни простой и понятной.  
Сегодня его брат возвращается домой.  
_На этот раз._


End file.
